Les Soeurs de Thern
by Angharrad
Summary: Mourir, c'est laid. Mais mourir en sachant qu'on risque de se réveiller pour servir celui même que l'on a combattu, c'est encore plus moche. Venez découvrir le dernier combat d'Ara et sa Renaissance.
1. Naissance d'une Réprouvée

**center u b World of Warcraft **

Naissance d'une Réprouvée

* * *

Disclaimers : On pourrait croire que cet univers m'appartient, mais il est la propriété de l'éditeur de jeux vidéos Blizzard.

**Avant propos : **Cette fiction est une introduction à la vie de la guerrière que j'incarne sur le serveur « La Croisade Ecarlate » Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître World of Warcraft. Juste de lire. Tout est expliqué dans ce récit.

* * *

_Mourir_. C'est déjà laid en soit. Songer à tout ce que l'on a laissé inachevé. A ce que l'on n'a pas eu le temps d'accomplir. Mails il y'a différentes morts. Et celle qui s'approcha à pas lents de moi est des plus atroces. L'ange blanc à la peau bleutée se penche sur chacun des lits de mes compagnons d'armes. Des guerriers, blessés au combat. Quelle chance que la leur, et quelle honte pour moi.

Je m'appelle Ara. Je suis née à Thern, province rural qui serait bientôt oubliée face à la splendeur de Lordaeron. Fille de Seigneur, enfant du milieu, j'ai cherché ma place toute mon enfance dans cette fratrie innombrable , pour finalement choisir la voie des armes. Depuis lors, j'ai toujours cru périr au fil d'une de ces infâmes lames démoniaques. Mais c'est terrassée par la maladie qu'à présent j'attends la mort.

Allongée, immobile tant mes muscles me donnent l'impression de fondre, seuls mes yeux regardent encore la vie autour de nous… ou ce qu'il en reste.

Dehors, j'entends les cris de terreurs et le choc des armes contre la chair putride. Un fléau s'est abattu sur nous. Un fléau tel qu'il ramène à la vie les corps et les retourne contre leurs propres familles. Je me trouvais détachée à Brill lorsque l'appel aux volontaires avait été lancé. J'avais alors été affectée à la protection du Glas où un hôpital de campagne avait ramené quelques vies en cette nécropole. Etait-ce parce que nous avions déjà perdu tout espoir, que les blessés soient évacués vers la ville cimetière, pour faciliter les derniers honneurs aux guerriers déchus?

Et voilà que la mort par maladie m'emporterai bientôt. _Regarde moi Ange de lumière !_

_N'ai-je donc pas gagné le droit de mourir au combat ? Ne l'ai-je pas mérité ? Moi qui ai porté le coup fatal à mon frère devenu goule ?_

_Mais regarde moi, maudit ange ! N'ai-je donc pas assez souffert ? Me laisseras-tu agoniser encore longtemps ? Ne pourrais-je donc jamais rejoindre mes sœurs, disparues depuis tant de jours ? Si tu ne me le permets pas, alors laisses moi me lever ! Laisses moi me battre ! Mais écoutes moi donc!_

Epuisée d'avoir tenté de capter son attention, des larmes coulent et je ferme les yeux. J'ai souhaité mourir le jour où ma sœur partie pour Stormwind est tombée sous les coups du fléau. J'ai voulu la venger, le jour où son fantôme est venu hanter Père. Je me suis battue avec mes sœurs survivantes. Nous devions être fortes. Pour notre famille. Mais maintenant que toutes sont morts, que me reste-t-il ? Cette soif de vengeance ? Le désir compulsif de détruire ce fléau qui m'avait tout pris ? Seigneur Arthas, vous nous guidez à travers les ténèbres, mais sommes nous seulement assez fort pour leur résister ?

* * *

Je ne sens plus mes jambes. Après tant de jours passés à délirer sous le coup de la fièvre, un froid salvateur se répand en moi. Une douce torpeur m'envahie, et alors que je lâche totalement prise pour me baigner de ces ténèbres apaisantes, un cri retentit en moi.

_« Je n'ai pas fini de combattre. »_

_« Alors rejoins moi. Obéis moi. »_ Susurre la voix douce et envoûtante.

_« Obéir ? mais pourquoi ? Qui êtes vous ? » _

_« Viens à moi. Je te guiderai dans la maîtrise de ta nouvelle forme. Mais pour cela ne me résiste pas. Viens à moi. » _

J'aurais souhaité me jeter vers lui, tel un insecte sur la flamme. Mais quelque chose du plus profond de mon âme me hurla de m'éloigner.

_« Jure moi fidélité et obéissance et tu retrouveras le monde des vivants. Suis moi. Viens à moi. » _

Fidélité. Obéissance. Le serment des Soldats. Mais aussi un pacte avec les démons. Car seuls les démons pouvaient être entourés de tant de flammes, capables de transpercer l'étreinte de la mort qui enserrait mon corps et mon âme. Et c'était bien mon âme que cette voix exigeait pour libérer mon corps. Or un corps sans âme n'est rien de plus qu'une marionnette, un pantin désarticulé, un soldat du fléau.

_« Viens à moi. Ne tarde plus. » _Je sens sa présence se renforcer, tenter d'embrouiller mes pensées. Mais mon esprit n'est que mien. Malgré le froid et l'oubli, mes barrières se dressent, images mentales des murailles de Thern. Je l'entends hurler : « Non tu es à moi ! » Et se heurter à grand coup à ces murailles. Sa force est grande et les pierres vacillent. Je projète l'image de la cité de glace, royaume oublié du Berceau de l'Hiver. J'avais tant apprécié la quiétude des lieux, leur froid apaisant et leurs puissance tranquille.

Les coups deviennent sourds, puis cessent. Surprise du silence retrouvé, je baisse légèrement mes écrans pour voir ce qui se passe de l'autre coté. Quelle erreur. Le démon s'élance sur moi, et détruisant tout sur son passage, me heurte et vole en éclat alors qu'à nouveau, les ténèbres me submergent.

* * *

Il ne me fallut pourtant à peine quelques secondes pour reprendre connaissance et ouvrir les yeux dans une pénombre poussiéreuse. Non loin de là, des chandeliers déversaient une lumière diffuse qui éclairait à peine la pierre noire et couverte de toiles d'araignées. J'avais donc perdu connaissance plus longtemps que je ne l'avais cru. Et ils avaient transféré les blessés dans les murs même de la nécropole.

Des points blancs apparaissent dans mon champ de vision. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Je ferme les yeux, cherchant dans ce corps que je connaissais bien d'où venait cette sensation… d'asphyxie.

Respirer ! m'écriai-je en aspirant une grande goulée de cet air renfermé. J'avais oublié de respirer. Je pris quelques minutes, laissant le temps à mon corps de s'alimenter en air, avant de recommencer à analyser mon environnement. Je sentais un certain relâchement de mes muscles et le froid courait jusqu'au plus profond de mes os en certains endroits, comme le bout de mes doigts.

Lentement, je me redressai, prenant une position assise, conservant les yeux fermés. Ce n'est qu'une fois les jambes dans le vide et surprise par le fracas d'os contre la pierre que j'ouvris les yeux. Je n'eu pas le temps de regarder d'où était venu le bruit, qu'un homme se tenait devant moi..

_ « Bien Bien, une nouvelle sœur vient de s'éveiller. Quel était votre classe avant de mourir ? » _

Perplexe, je parvins à murmurer un vague _guerrière._

_« Bien Bien, Dame Sylvanas sera ravie d'une telle recrue. Vous trouverez vos premières armes à l'entrée du Glas, ainsi qu'un sac à dos et quelques fournitures pour votre voyage à Brill où l'on testera votre détermination. Puis vous vous rendrez à Undercity où le Seigneur Varimathras vous indiquera où vos talents seront les plus utiles. L'alliance ne respecte plus nos accords et le fléau gagne de ce conflit. » _

Il déversa ce flux d'information à un tel débit que je reconnus à grande peine les mots de Brill, Alliance, Fléau. Je pris les bottes de mailles qu'il me tendit et vis que c'étaient mes os qui avaient frappé la pierre. Il s'aperçut de ma surprise.

_« Et bien, avez vous des questions ? »_

_« Que suis-je ? Morte ? » _Demandai-je, levant mes mains ou ce qu'il en restait pour les observer. La peau s'était tendue, par endroits déchirée, et les ligaments étaient à présent saillants. Je tentais de me redresser pour m'asseoir droite, mais les muscles de mon dos devaient être dans le même état, car ce me fut impossible. J'étais condamnée à rester légèrement voûtée.

_« Nous préférons le terme de Non-mort. Ou Réprouvé, à ce mort vivant que nous crachent les humains. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il vous faudra quelques temps pour vous réhabituer à vous mouvoir… » _

Et en effet, le saut de ma couche funéraire manqua de m'arracher un genou dont la peau avait totalement disparue, laissant mes os à nu. En parlant de peau, il fallait avouer que la mienne avait pris une teinte franchement bleue. Et bien au moins, plus de problème pour teindre mes cheveux. Adieu le noir, bonjour mes reflets bleus.

Je me mordis la joue comme j'en avais l'habitude quand je réfléchissais, mais mes dents se refermèrent sur du vide. Mon hôte, voyant que ma surprise ne décroissait pas, s'empressa de saisir son registre et d'en tourner vigoureusement les pages.

_« Ah… Alors … oui… oui… c'est cette alcôve… Ne vous inquiétez pas. A présent que vous êtes réveillée votre décrépitude va considérablement ralentir… Donc nous disions cette alcôve. Oh vous avez de la chance. Vous n'êtes pas beaucoup touchée pour quelqu'un qui est mort il y'a 250 ans. » _

Panique. Ce qui m'avait paru un instant était donc en réalité plus de deux siècles ? Depuis ce temps, ma guerre avait eu mille fois le temps de s'achever et de recommencer. Et mes talents de guerrière étaient encore recherchés ? Que c'était il passé pendant toutes ces années ?

_« Ah 250 ans… Vous n'avez donc pas connu la trahison d'Arthas, ni la destruction du Royaume de l'Est. Alors, pour faire un récit court, lors de l'attaque des Démons, deux camps se sont formés : l'Alliance, constituée des Humains, des Elfes, des Gnomes et des Nains, et la Horde, constituée des Orcs, des Trolls, des Taurens et plus tard, les Réprouvés, menés pas Dame Sylvanas qui a su nous rassembler pour échapper à l'influence du Roi-Liche et nous enfuir des rangs du Fléau. » _Je ne pus réprimer la grimace à l'annonce de mes alliés.

_« Oh vous verrez que nos alliés sont sans doute moins barbares que la plupart des militaires fanatiques de l'Alliance. Bref, ces deux clans ont persisté après la chute des démons, accusant chacun l'autre d'avoir trahis. Certaines provinces sont la proie de batailles incessantes. » _J'en déduisis qu'il me faudrait vite retrouver le contrôle de mon corps si je voulais pouvoir voyager sans être inquiétée.

_ « Et le fléau est actuellement de retour. Avez-vous saisi la situation ? » _Demanda-t-il en penchant la tête, comme s'il s'apitoyait et cherchait à vérifier que mon cerveau ne s'était pas lui aussi atrophié.

_« Ma lame appartient à mon peuple, ou ce qu'il en reste. Je fais à présent partie des Réprouvés. Je combattrai pour la Horde et la Gloire de Sylvanas, notre guide. »_

_« J'aime votre réponse. Et bien je vais vous laisser à votre nouvelle vie. Il ne me reste plus qu'à inscrire dans ce registre votre nom Réprouvée. Vous pouvez tourner les pages si vous manquez d'inspiration. » _

J'acceptais le livre épais, portant les noms de deux siècles et demi de Réprouvés. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'inspiration, ce que je voulais c'était vérifier une chose. Et mon intuition ne me trompa pas. Face aux noms vivants de mes sœurs, de nouveaux noms avaient été apposé ainsi qu'une classe. Adley, Démoniste. Azury, Mage. Ainsi nous nous retrouverons sur les champs de bataille petites sœurs. Et bien, le Fléau et l'Alliance n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir. Je venais de renaître, guerrière de mon état, et mon nom serait…

_« Kylara. »_

_« K.I.L.L A.R.A ? »_

_« C'est ce que mes ennemis entendront quand mon nom raisonnera dans la bataille. » _Répondis-je avec un sourire qui se voulait carnassier. Il hocha la tête, approuvant mon attitude. Puis il me remit un carnet de route, où plus tard on retrouvera inscrit la liste de mes exploit. Sang et Honneur, tels avaient été autrefois les mots de mon instructeur de Thern, sans que jamais un tel comportement ne fut autorisé. Je crois que j'allais aimé être une Guerrière Réprouvée.

* * *

**Notes de l'Auteur** : ici commencèrent les aventures de Kylara, jeune guerrière réprouvée. Mais ceci est l'histoire du jeu

**Angharrad** - Octobre 2006


	2. Retrouvailles

**Les Sœurs de Thern**

**2 - Retrouvailles**

**Disclaimers : **On pourrait croire que cet univers m'appartient, mais il est la propriété de l'éditeur de jeux vidéos Blizzard.

**Avant propos : **Cette fiction est un journal de la vie de Kylara de Thern, guerrière que j'incarne sur le serveur « La Croisade Ecarlate » Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître World of Warcraft. Juste de lire. Tout est expliqué dans ce récit.

* * *

D'autres réprouvés s'étaient levés avant moi, et d'autre le feraient sans doute après. Le temps de m'harnacher et de retrouver une démarche un tant soit peu régulière – bien qu'extrêmement voûtée – je pris le temps de lever les yeux et de regarder autour de moi avant de quitter mon cercueil. Là bas, un homme réprouvé, comme tous les humanoïdes communicatifs que j'allais rencontrer, se tenait debout et discutait avec mon veilleur en regardant le registre des derniers éveillés.

Je m'approchai et le saluai avec respect. Je tentai même de m'incliner, et fut rattrapée in extremis par l'homme. Il se présenta comme cherchant de nouveaux compagnons, mais je n'étais pas prête encore pour le rejoindre. Je souris, dévoilant un peu plus de mes dents que les trous de mes joues, et acquiesçai. J'avais de toute façon un parcours initiatique à réaliser et mes sœurs à retrouver avant de penser à ce que j'allais réellement faire pour la Horde. Je me souviendrai cependant de ton nom Wallach, le jour où devenue plus expérimentée, nos chemins se croiseraient à nouveau sur les champs de bataille.

Ma petite épée à la main, mon bouclier sur l'épaule, traînant un peu la patte et tentant sans cesse de me redresser, je quittai enfin le caveau.

Là dehors, m'attendait un autre réprouvé. Il distribuait des ordres de mission à tous les jeunes éveillés, et ne manqua pas de m'attribuer mes premières tâches.

« Jeune guerrière, il y'a autour du glas, des squelettes, morts décharnés, chauves-souris et autres créatures qui pullulent et menacent les morts qui reposent encore au caveau. Participez à leur extermination et prouvez que vous saurez maîtriser votre nouvelle forme. »

Un défi, dès les premiers pas à l'air libre, mais pas forcément frais. Une atmosphère sombre et brumeuse régnait sur le glas, de quoi vous saisir jusqu'aux os. Mais étonnamment, je n'en souffris point, ou du moins n'en eu-je pas conscience. Ce corps rouillé et pesant m'énervait plus que ces considérations finalement triviales. Il me fallait de l'exercice !

* * *

Je m'aperçus rapidement que la tâche attribuée était à notre niveau. Les créatures étaient plus dérangeantes qu'agressives et ce fut avec une joie certaine que je m'adonnais à frapper et pourfendre les chauves-souris et autres squelettes mal réveiller. Ils n'étaient pas agressifs, moi si. Du coup je pus à mesure que je retrouvais les sensations de mon corps, choisir l'ennemi qui me semblait le plus vif et fort.

Je chargeai sur un être particulièrement gros dont l'épouse m'avait demandé de prendre la tête, quand ma proie me fut dérobée par un diablotin. De rage, je voulus me précipiter sur le démon. Je n'eu pas le temps de porter mon premier coup que déjà son maître se précipitait sur moi. Son épée dans une main, la magie brûlant l'autre, elle me frappa de toute sa force. Sa haine irradiait et faisait briller sous son masque deux orbites vides et pourtant flamboyantes.

« Arrière ! » m'écriai-je, « je ne suis pas votre ennemi ! Je suis également envoyée prendre la tête de … »

Mais trop tard, la malédiction était lancée, et les premiers tirs du démon me touchèrent. J'appris donc que si je n'étais plus sensible en surface, mon cerveau lui n'encaissait pas forcément bien tous les coups que je prenais. Les flammes du diablotin particulièrement attaquaient ma chaire, et une odeur de viande grillée devait sûrement se répandre autour de moi. Et plus j'avais mal, plus ma rage augmentait et plus je pouvais porter de coups dévastateurs.

Le démon fini par tomber sous mes frappes répétées, mais le vertige terrible que j'éprouvais me fit douter que je puisse continuer à combattre. La démoniste avait reculé à la mort de son serviteur. Un moment de répit, peut-être pourrai-je récupérer assez pour lever à nouveau ma lame. Quand elle se redressa d'un bon, et se mit à me traiter de tous les noms dans une langue que je connaissais bien.

_Thernais : Monstre ! Tu as tué mon compagnon ! Vous êtes tous les mêmes à tuer sans vous poser de questions. Meurs Monstre !_

A nouveau ses yeux étincelèrent, et tout autour d'elle des flammes l'auréolèrent d'une puissance destructrice. J'aurais du avoir peur. J'aurais du fuir. Mais je ne pouvais voir qu'une chose. Sous ces deux lanières de cuir qui tenaient visage en place, sous ces accès de folie furieuse, se cachait ma sœur assassinée avant même que je ne meure moi-même de maladie. Son coup allait m'emporter à nouveau vers la mort, et cette fois, je n'en reviendrai pas vu la puissance de son attaque. Et pourtant je ne reculai pas. Pas alors qu'elle était enfin là, devant moi !

Aussi, manquant de faire tomber mon bras sous le poids du bouclier et l'assaut de ma sœur, je bloquai son attaque. Sous l'effet du choc, nous fûmes toutes deux projetées en arrière, et mon épée vola auprès du cadavre du diablotin. Elle secoua la tête, avisa ma position et toutes griffes sorties, animée par la force du désespoir elle se jeta à nouveau sur moi. J'avais toujours été la plus résistante de nous tous, et une fois encore je le prouvais, jetant avec force mon bouclier et assommant la furie. L'aura de flammes se dissipa à l'instant où elle perdit connaissance, et je tombai assise, épuisée à coté de l'inconsciente.

* * *

Ma grande sœur… Tu étais morte assassinée sur la route de Lordaeron. Et je t'y retrouve, démoniste réprouvée. Qu'as-tu fait toutes ces années où nous t'avons cru perdue ? Te souviens-tu seulement de ce que tu fus avant de te réveiller ?

J'avais du frapper bien fort, et espérai ne pas lui avoir fendu le crane avec mon bouclier. Les flammes qui avaient attaqué ma chaire s'étaient éteintes alors que la pluie tombait sur le Glas. Il persistait une odeur de cochon grillé que je dus à grand regret attribuer à mes cheveux. Ils avaient brûlés sur une telle longueur qu'ils tombaient en poussière sur mon armure de maille. Je dus donc me résoudre à les sacrifier et les tranchai le plus court possible avec mon épée. Au fond, je retrouvais l'apparence militaire dont mon sommeil mortuaire avait tenté de me priver.

L'averse passa, et ma sœur ne se réveillait toujours pas. J'attendis patiemment, car parfois sa cage thoracique se soulevait. Il y'avait donc un cerveau à alimenter en oxygène dans cette caboche pourrissante. J'écartai vite fait les images qui me vinrent à ces pensées. La mienne ne devait pas être plus jolie de l'intérieur. Un semblant de lumière transperça la brume ambiante, à peine de quoi réchauffer mon corps définitivement froid, assez pour perturber le sommeil de l'endormie qui ouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa lentement, s'appuyant sur un bras, l'autre forçant une jambe à se redresser. Elle devait avoir un problème de fixation de l'un de ses genoux.

_Thernais : Comment te sens-tu ?_ lui demandai-je dans le dialecte de notre région.

_Thernais : J'ai encore fait une crise ? _

Je hochai la tête. Elle m'expliquerait en son temps, mais peut-être effectivement avait elle été transformée en profondeur par sa non-mortalité.

_Thernais : Je suis désolée pour ton démon. _

_Thernais : Bah c'est ma faute. Je devrais taper la première, je suis plus résistante que lui. Lui il fait mal, mais s'évanouit en deux coups._ Disant cela, elle sauta sur pieds et je vis qu'effectivement son genou gauche la tracassait. Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de dessiner vite fait le cercle d'invocation et de rappeler le diablotin à ses cotés.

_Thernais :_ _Es-tu éveillée depuis longtemps ?_ demandai-je tout en me relevant également.

_Thernais : Un certain temps. Mais j'ai du mal à mesurer celui-ci entre mes crises de folie._

_Thernais : Tu veux parler de tes crises d'idioties ?_

_Thernais : Aussi…_

Silence… Où était donc passée ma grande sœur ? Celle qui veillait sur nous ? Celle qui faisait l'idiote pour adoucir l'éducation de Père ? Celle qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et ouvrit la voie dans laquelle je m'engouffrai pour échapper à l'éducation traditionaliste de Thern ? Est-ce que le sommeil mortuaire avait tout emporté avec lui ?

_Thernais : Au fait, c'est quoi ton nouveau nom ? _

Elle hésita avant de répondre, fronçant les sourcils comme cherchant ce qu'il pouvait être, et ce qu'avait pu être l'ancien. Le démon à ses cotés sentit son trouble et s'agita. Elle finit cependant par répondre.

_Thernais : Adley. C'est comme ça que l'on m'appelle à présent._

_Thernais : Bien bien. Moi c'est Kylara._

_Thernais : Ara… Ara… _Elle fit rouler plusieurs fois mon nom sur sa langue, comme retrouvant le goût d'une douceur oubliée.

_Thernais : Pas d'Ara à tout bout de champ ou alors tu peux te carrer du Adley là où je pense !_ m'énervai-je. Si elle commençait à me donner du Ara, je ne pourrais jamais me faire connaître sous mon nouveau nom. Elle éclata de rire.

_Thernais : J'aime bien. Tu reprends la voie des armes ?_

_Thernais : Je n'en ai jamais connue d'autre, et la finesse des voleurs n'a jamais été pour moi. Je préfère foncer dans le tas. _Je souris, et elle éclata à nouveau de rire.

_Thernais : T'as pas été ratée par la décomposition. On peut maintenant dire sans mentir que quand tu souris, on voit toutes tes dents !_

La garce !

_Thernais : Peut-être qu'on voit toutes mes dents, mais au moins, je n'ai pas besoin de cacher derrière un masque ma tronche décomposée._

_Thernais : Touché !_

Nouveau rire. Qu'il était bon de la retrouver.

_Thernais : Bon que faisons nous ?_ demanda-t-elle soudain, à nouveau grave.

_Thernais : Et bien… j'ai la tête de ce cadavre à ramener à l'exécuteur du Glas. Toi aussi manifestement. Et puis… J'ai cru lire sur le livre des Reprouvés que notre cadette était en phase d'éveil. _

_Thernais : Tu parles de la magicienne ?_

_Thernais : Oui. Tu l'aimais bien autrefois. _

_Thernais : Oui, les deux pyromanes de la famille._ Nouveau rire. _Allons donc la réveiller. Je n'ai pas trop envie de m'attarder ici plus que possible._

Son regard se perdit dans le vague. Nous ne devions pas être loin de l'endroit où elle avait péri dans l'embuscade organisée par Père…

* * *

Nous reprîmes donc le chemin du Glas et de l'ossuaire. Après force négociations et menaces de nos divers talents, le scribe nous laissa descendre dans le mausolée. Ils apprendraient à craindre les sœurs de Thern.

En bas nous attendait notre petite sœur. La dernière de la famille, la plus puissante également. Elle était jolie avec son teint blanc, et ses cheveux bleus clairs qui encadraient son visage. On aurait dit une poupée de cire. Je me surpris à m'arrêter sur le pas de la chambre mortuaire pour l'observer dans son sommeil.

_Thernais : Rahlalalala, mais réveille toi donc paresseuse, on n'a pas que ça à faire, attendre que la belle au bois d'Elwind se réveille ! La destruction n'attend pas !_

Et paf, Adley la giffla. Elle sursauta, et retomba sur sa couche. Le rouge colora sa joue à l'endroit où Adley avait frappé, prouvant que du sang s'était remis à circuler. Elle leva à nouveau la main mais je m'interposai.

_Thernais : ça suffit comme ça, tu vas lui arracher le crane avec tes baffes !_

_Thernais : Elle fait semblant, regarde là se marrer ! Le Diablotin à l'attaque. _

_orc : Occupes en toi toi même, nullos !_

_orc : Nan mais tu vas m'obéir ou je te livre à Varimathras fouréau gnome sur un plateau !_

_orc : Ok ok mais c'est la dernière fois._

Et avant que j'ai pu esquisser un geste, le démon avait décoché un tir de flamme que notre petite sœur évita d'un saut précipité. Le tir alluma tout de même le linceul qu'elle portait, la faisant sauter en tous sens, se débattant et criant qu'on éteigne le feu avant qu'elle ne grille. Ceci fait avec une gracieuse chute dans une flaque d'eau croupie, elle se releva et hurla.

_Thernais : C'était bien la peine que je vous attende ! Tout ce temps pour se faire réveiller par un jet de flamme ! Et si j'avais vraiment dormi ? Et si ton diablotin m'avait touché et non pas ma robe ? Et si…_

_Thernais : Moi aussi je t'aime. Allez vient ! _Déclara Adley, la saisissant par la main._ Nous avons un nouveau monde à découvrir et l'éternité ne sera pas assez longue pour ça !_

_Bas-parler : Attendez, elle n'est pas enregistrée. Elle ne peut pas partir ! _Cria le scribe, mais Adley avait déjà dévalé la pente vers l'église du glas et les premières missions que la petite devrait accomplir.

_Bas-parler : Elle est mage de naissance._ Lui répondis-je, traînant un peu derrière mes deux fofolles.

_Bas-parler : Ah vous la connaissez ? Très bien, et son nom ?_

_Bas-parler : Son surnom était Azur quand nous étions enfant. _

_Bas-parler : Je suis navré mais il existe déjà un réprouvé de ce nom._

_Bas-parler : Azureanne ? _demandai-je mêlant le surnom à son prénom comme je l'avais fait pour moi.

_Bas-parler : Non désolé, il existe déjà un Azurean, Mage._

Grrrr il me cherchait ou quoi ? Et les deux folles qui ne m'attendaient pas…

_Bas-parler : Bon alors Azury et on n'en parle plus !!_ criai-je.

Il feuilleta son livre, passant de temps à autre un regard au dessus de la couverture vers moi qui m'impatientai, et commençai à dessiner de dangereux symboles dans la poussière de la crypte.

_Bas-parler : Personne n'est enregistré à ce nom. _

_Bas-parler : Alors c'est comme ça et on n'en parle plus._

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me répondre. Les cris de paniques d'Azury accompagnés des rires démentiels d'Adley peuplaient le calme village du Glas de notre vitalité retrouvée. Il allait falloir que je les prenne en main mes deux sorcières.

Il n'y avait pas à dire. J'étais déjà heureuse de m'être réveillée pour reprendre les armes contre le fléau. Mais de reprendre le combat, en sachant que mes sœurs étaient de nouveau à mes cotés, laissait place à de grande perspectives pour notre avenir de réprouvées. Serait-ce bon pour la Horde ? hum… L'avenir nous le dira !

**

* * *

****Notes de l'Auteur : **A suivre, Sylvanas Coursevent. Merci pour le petit mot :) 

**Angharrad** – Décembre 2006


	3. Sylvanas

**Les Sœurs de Thern**

**3 - Sylvanas**

**Disclaimers : **On pourrait croire que cet univers m'appartient, mais il est la propriété de l'éditeur de jeux vidéos Blizzard.

**Avant propos : **Cette fiction est un journal de la vie de Kylara de Thern, guerrière que j'incarne sur le serveur « La Croisade Ecarlate » Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître World of Warcraft. Juste de lire. Tout est expliqué dans ce récit.

* * *

Adley avait été très claire dès le lendemain du réveil d'Azury. Elle ne voulait pas nous avoir dans les jambes. La raison officielle était qu'elle ne voulait pas que nous la voyons sombrer dans les ténèbres qu'elle devait explorer pour progresser dans sa voie de Démoniste. Officieusement, je la soupçonne d'être encore à la recherche de ses assassins et de ne pas vouloir de spectateurs pour le massacre.

Azury témoigna elle aussi de l'envie de réapprendre seule à vivre. Et puis les livres qu'elle devrait retrouver pour maîtriser à nouveau les flammes promettaient de longues heures perdues pour moi.

Aussi c'est sans regret, aucun que j'accédais à la demande d'Adley de nous séparer. Oh ne vous y trompez pas, nous nous aimions profondément. Mais chacune avait choisi sa voie, et il nous était impossible de continuer ensemble comme des enfants.

Nous ne perdîmes cependant pas contact comme lors de notre existence précédente. A chaque nouvelle lune, nous nous retrouvions là où nous nous étions pour la dernière fois retrouvées de notre vivant, dans ce cimetière non loin de notre terre de Thern. Nous célébrions alors les progrès des unes et des autres, discutions de nos difficultés, et des solutions que nous pourrions y apporter ensemble.

Ainsi nous nous retrouvâmes pour attaquer les moulins d'Agamand et leur crypte familiale d'où s'échappaient toutes sortes des goules. Les premiers combats contre la croisade écarlate nous virent également unir nos forces. Dire qu'il ne s'agissait que de sous-fifre. J'apprendrai plus tard qu'un premier bastion se trouvait à la limite de Tirisfal, le Monastère Ecarlate. Et que plus loin encore, leur bastion se trouvait dans les ruines encore flamboyantes de Stratholmes, dans une province à présent nommée Maleterres.

* * *

Mais revenons en aux premières armes. Une fois nos preuves faîtes à Brill, on nous envoya à Fossoyeuse, parfois appelée Undercity par les plus vieux non-morts. C'est avec une certaine émotion que je pénétrais dans les ruines de la cité de Lordaeron. Cette cité tellement vivante et majestueuse n'était plus aujourd'hui que pierres non-mortes. Pas tout à fait mortes, mais plus tout à fait vivantes.

Ne sachant trop où me diriger, je marchai tout droit vers la salle du trône. Deux petites portes s'ouvraient sur les deux cotés du siège royal. J'hésitai. Devais-je pénêtrer dans les anciens quartiers royaux ? Un large Kodo manqua de m'écraser.

« Ne reste pas au milieu du chemin petite. Il y'a pas mal de circulation ici ! » Me cria l'homme-taureau qui le chevauchait.  
Je manquais de m'étouffer. Cette langue que j'avais parfois entendue et me paraissait incompréhensible était à présent claire comme de l'eau de roche.

« Petite ? » répéta-t-il.

« Je … Pardonnez moi. Je ne suis pas éveillée depuis très longtemps. Je cherche Fossoyeuse. »

« Ah ne t'inquiète pas. Tu t'y feras très vite petite. La terre mère veille sur ses combattants ! Je vais te conduire à l'un des exécuteurs qui te guidera. »  
Et sans me demander mon avis, il me saisit par la taille et m'assit devant lui sur son Kodo.

Il me déposa à l'apothicarium après m'avoir fait faire le tour de la citée Non Morte et confiée à un instructeur. Je le suivis aux quartiers royaux. Au bout d'un long couloir, gardé par d'impressionnants gardes noirs, non par leur stature, mais par la puissance calme et glaciale qui vibrait autour d'eux, nous entrâmes dans la salle du trône.

Mon guide m'expliqua alors qu'ici se trouvaient les maîtres de guerres qui pourraient m'envoyer sur des champs de bataille spécifiques et continus. Il parla beaucoup pour m'expliquer chacun d'eux et les conditions pour y être affectée. Mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour l'estrade centrale. Pas pour le démon qui serait pourtant le premier à me considérer assez puissante pour me confier une mission, ni à la Banshee, esprit éthéré qui flottait derrière lui, mais bien à elle.

Droite comme plus aucun de nous, non-morts, ne pourrions nous tenir, Sylvanas Coursevent veillait sur les allés et venus de la salle. Majestueuse, elle me rappelait ces hauts-elfes dont les légendes sont chargées. Peut-être l'avait elle été dans sa précédente existence. Si ses gardes m'avaient impressionnée, je compris qu'elle était bien la plus puissante de tous. Une triste mélancolie s'échappait de son regard vide lumineux, et un sourire timide effleurait parfois ses lèvres, comme en cet instant où elle me vit la dévisager aussi effrontément et me salua.

Il ne me fallut qu'un regard pour comprendre quelle force de caractère se cachait derrière cet être gracieux qui paraissait si frêle et la fidélité qu'elle inspirait.

« Les alliés attaque ! » Hurla l'un des gardes d'élite, une de ces boules de chaires raccommodées donc les entrailles menaçaient de se répandre si les coutures cédaient.

« Ma Dame, retournez à vos appartements. » Supplia le démon en s'agenouillant devant elle. Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle le regarda puis releva la tête et son sourire se fit plus grand.

« Gardes. Laissez les venir jusqu'à moi. Résistez, mais ne mourrez pas. Qu'ils comprennent la hauteur de leur erreur une fois arrivés ici. » Puis elle se tourna vers nous, ses compagnons, ses fidèles, les réprouvés. « Enfants, je ne pourrai pas veiller sur chacun de vous. Je vous soignerai, mais vous devrez survivre seuls. »

Je n'étais pas la seule jeune réprouvée. Il y'en avait bien d'autres. Mais il y'avait également des soldats beaucoup plus expérimentés, ainsi que des membres d'autres races.

« Harhar Dame Sylvanas, Nous vous défendrons. » Déclara un Orc massif, frappant son torse de son poing.

« Les Taurens ne seront pas en Reste. La terre mère ne sera pas en paix tant que ces intrusions perdureront. » Continua une femme taurène qui se relevait de sa position de guépard.

« Leuw sang sewa vewsé pouw la Howde ! » Cria un Troll autour duquel une boule d'éclair tournoyait.

« Pour la Horde ! » reprirent-ils en choeur. « Pour la horde ! »

Les poings se levaient à travers toute la salle. Les armes frappaient les boucliers et les plastrons. Un hymne à la guerre. Des acclamations jaillirent pour chacun des chefs des quatre races de la Horde. Tous se battaient aujourd'hui sans hésitation pour Sylvanas qui avait ce sourire discret.

Une fierté inattendue souleva ma poitrine, et malgré ma faible expérience des champs de bataille actuels, je me surpris à moi aussi lever le poing et chanter avec ceux qui étaient à présent mes compagnons d'arme. Je vis des totems posés un peu partout dans la salle. Des bénédictions étaient lancées à tout va. Je me sentis plus forte, plus agile. La fièvre du combat. Et tout à coup ils furent là…

* * *

Ils étaient nombreux. 40 ? 50 ? 100 ? plutôt 100. Humains, Nains, elfes et Gnomes. J'avais cotoyé autre fois quelques gnomes, et leur duplicité m'avait écoeurée. Les voir aujourd'hui ainsi armés, frappant en aveugle la moindre personne se trouvant à leur portée me décida une bonne fois pour toute à accepter les mets au final délicieux que certains réprouvés concoctaient de leur chaire.

Je ne me souviens plus vraiment du combat. Je sais juste que ce fut un déluge de magie, de sang et de cris. La Horde était puissante, les alliés suréquipés. L'équilibre était fragile. Le Seigneur Varimathras s'avança sur la plateforme, prêt à défendre sa dame lui aussi. Mais elle l'écarta d'une main.

Elle avança lentement, alors que devant elle nous combattions, certains tombaient, beaucoup de nos jeunes qui furent les proies privilégiées de ces tueurs assoiffés de sang. Elle parla dans une langue que les Alliés semblèrent comprendre. On me rapporta plus tard qu'elle leur avait demandé pourquoi tant de haine alors que nous n'étions pas l'ennemi. Ce à quoi un Paladin répondit d'une voix forte quelque chose qui devait ressembler à un « fléau » ou « Créature démoniaque ! » sur quoi ils se jetèrent tous sur elle. Et volèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce, projetés par l'aura de bataille de la Dame Réprouvée.

Le combat reprit. Plus agressif, plus violent. Il dura. Mais nous ne ployions plus. Sylvanas se battait avec la même sérénité qui émanait de toute sa personne. Et ne nous laissait plus que les miettes d'alliés pour nourrir de sang nos lames. Elle tint bientôt dernier vivant le chef de Raid par la gorge. Elle le tenait au-dessus du sol.

« Repents toi. Jure moi que tu consacreras ta vie à lutter contre le Fléau et non pas contre les Réprouvés, et tu auras la vie sauve. »

« Jamais ! »

Et d'une pression elle lui brisa la nuque. Elle le laissa tomber à ses pieds, et d'un coup de pied dédaigneux, le jeta à bas de l'estrade. Les boules de chaires n'attendaient que ce signal et se jetèrent sur lui pour se repaître de cette viande fraîche. J'avais moi-même faim après cette longue bataille, mais hésitai encore à me nourrir de ces cadavres. Encore quelques inhibitions dues à mon réveil encore proche.

* * *

Comme elle l'avait promis, Sylvanas descendit se mêler à la foule des combattants et soigna chacun d'entre nous. Si j'avais encore douté, cette fois j'étais bien convaincue. M'agenouillant tant bien que mal alors qu'elle ressoudait mon bras gauche, je lui prêtai allégeance. Elle sourit.

« Grandis Réprouvée. Deviens forte, car ces traîtres n'avaient rien de la puissance de notre ennemi. Grandis. Je suis fière de ton courage et de t'avoir à mes cotés. » Puis elle se releva, et après avoir vérifié que plus personne n'avait besoin de ses soins, elle retrouva sa place sur l'estrade royale. Comme si rien n'était venue la troubler aujourd'hui.

« Viens, l'Apothicarium a besoin de toi pour livrer un remède au Sépulcre. » Déclara un garde qui venait d'entrer en courant. « Tu y trouveras des gardes noirs qui prendrons ta formation en main. » Continua-t-il, me fourrant le paquet dans le sac. « Attention sur la route, les Worgs sont un peu agressifs ces derniers temps ! »

Pas le temps de se retourner. Déjà les Pins Argentés m'appelaient. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil vers la Dame Noire. Oui, j'avais bien fait de me réveiller. La mort aurait été un beau gâchis !

* * *

**Angharrad** - Juin 2010

_Première publication - Décembre 2006_


End file.
